Code Geass: Hiding in Plain Sight
by Kaiju Slayer 9117
Summary: In 2010 ATB, assassins killed Emperor Charles zi Britannia in a brazen attack on the Imperial Palace. Fearing that her children might befall the same fate, the widowed Empress Marianne escapes with Lelouch, Nunnally, Marrybell, and the li Britannia sisters to Japan. Lelouch x Harem. Coauthored by Tyrant Overlord Killidia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and I never will. Code Geass belongs to it's respective owners. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes, and I do not make money off of it in any way.**

 **A/N: This original story idea for Code Geass was conceived by BlackTyrantValvatorez, and the summary was also written by BlackTyrantValvatorez. This story was also both coauthored and beta read by BlackTyrantValvatorez.**

 **Year: 2010 A.T.B. (1955 A.D.), Aries Villa, Pendragon, Britannia**

It was different from the other nights at the Aries Villa. Not only was 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia in his bedroom sound asleep, his younger half sisters 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Princess Marrybell mel Britannia were also sound asleep in the bedroom. Their friends Milly Ashford and Oldrin Zevon were also sound asleep in the bedroom. They decided to have a sleepover, which they had received permission from their respective mothers, and their respective mothers also approved of them having this sleepover. Lelouch's bedroom doors opened to reveal two women, who walked into the bedroom. One of the women was 30 years old with long, black hair and violet eyes. The other woman was 20 years old, and had shoulder length, dark pink/purple hair, and indigo eyes. They were Empress Marianne vi Britannia and 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia.

"Lelouch. You need to wake up," Marianne said as she gently shook her son's shoulder, while Cornelia also did the same to her younger sister Euphemia.

"Mother. What's wrong? Is it morning already?" Lelouch tiredly asked as he rubbed his eyes, while his mother also woke up Nunnally by gently shaking her shoulder.

"It's still night time Lelouch. We need to leave. Our bags have already been packed and loaded into our plane," Marianne said in a serious tone.

"Why do we need to leave?" Nunnally tiredly asked. "Are we going on vacation somewhere?"

Both Cornelia and Marianne smiled at Nunnally's innocence, but their expressions immediately changed back to serious.

"No Nunnally." Marianne said in a motherly tone. "We are not going on vacation somewhere. We need to leave because our lives are in danger."

"The emperor has just been assassinated. Lady Marianne and I both agree that it is no longer safe in Britannia," Cornelia said with dread in her voice.

When Lelouch and the girls heard that 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia had been assassinated, their eyes widened in disbelief, and they immediately became fearful.

"We have to warn my mother, my younger sister Julia, and Lady Victoria," Marrybell spoke in a worried tone.

"It pains me to say this, but it's too late for them. The assassins already murdered them," Cornelia said as some tears fell from her eyes, while Marianne also shed some tears for the two dead consorts that were her friends.

"Mother! No!" Euphemia said with sadness in her voice as she and Marrybell began tearing up.

Even though Lelouch was somewhat saddened like his half sisters, he pulled Euphie into a hug, and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. When Euphie was finished crying, Lelouch also did the same thing for Marrybell.

"We should leave while we still can," Cornelia said in a serious tone, despite being touched at Lelouch's compassion.

Lelouch and the girls nodded their heads, and left the bedroom with the two women. When they left the room, the kids saw Jeremiah Gottwald was waiting for them in the hallway, and they sighed in relief.

"Don't worry your majesty and your highnesses," Jeremiah spoke with confidence in his voice while he saluted. "I will keep all of you and your friends safe."

Lelouch smiled at Jeremiah's devotion, and nodded as he and the others began to walk through the hallway.

"Thank you Jeremy," Lelouch spoke with gratitude in his voice, as he and the others continued walking through the hallway. "You will be rewarded greatly for your service to my mother."

"I don't expect to be rewarded your highness," Jeremiah spoke with sincerity in his voice as he and the others turned the corner in the hallway. "I'm only doing my duty. I am loyal to your mother, and by extension, you and your younger sister."

Lelouch and the girls nodded their heads, as they understood how loyal Jeremiah was to the vi Britannia bloodline. If the situation was dire, Jeremiah would willingly sacrifice his life to make sure that the vi Britannia bloodline never went extinct.

"Lady Marianne. Do you have a guess to who is responsible for murdering the emperor?" Oldrin fearfully questioned as they walked towards where the stairs were.

"I do not know Oldrin. I do know that several other members of the imperial family have recently been killed as well," Marianne gravely spoke as they reached the stairs and began walking down them. "Consorts, princes, and princess alike are being assassinated."

"Whoever the assassins are, they really aren't taking any chances," Milly fearfully spoke as she and the others continued walking down the stairs. "I mean they aren't satisfied with killing the emperor. They are trying to kill off the entire Britannian imperial family."

"That's exactly the reason why we can't stay in Britannia," Marianne said in a grave tone, as she and the others finished walking down the stairs. "We need to leave without being detected by the assassins."

"I'm very sure that Schneizel is fine." Lelouch positively spoke as they continued walking towards the front door. "Since he is a brilliant strategist, he cannot be bested so easily."

Despite Marianne and Cornelia smiling at Lelouch's optimism, they knew that with Charles assassinated, the same could be possibly said for Schneizel. They had decided to keep this information to themselves, so that they wouldn't destroy whatever positive thoughts that Lelouch had. When they reached the front door, Jeremiah opened it, and they began to walk outside toward the armored limo that was parked outside. When they reached the armored limo, Jeremiah opened one of the car doors, and the royals and their friends entered the armored car. Jeremiah entered inside of the armored limo and took his seat next to Empress Marianne.

One of the servents closed the car door, and the armored car began to drive off. While Jeremiah sat to Marianne's right, Cornelia sat to Marianne's left, and Marianne sat in between the two adults with Cornelia also sitting near her sister Euphie. While Nunnally sat to Lelouch's left, Euphemia sat to Lelouch's right, and Lelouch sat in between Euphie and Nunna in the very back. While Milly sat to Marrybell's right, Oldrin sat to Marrybell's left, and Marrybell sat in between the two of them with Milly also sitting near Nunna. They heard static on the radio, and the channel became clear.

"We request backup. We are in pusuit of the assassins that have just murdered 1st Prince Oddysseus eu Britannia and 1st Princess Guinevere de Britannia," The voice over the radio shouted.

When the children heard that the Oddysseus and Guinevere had been assassinated, they had a feeling that the assassinations were inside jobs. Unfortunately for them, they were right.

"We just caught a glimpse of one of the assassins, and she appears to be a Britannian, or possibly a European," The voice over the radio shouted.

"It may or may not be an inside job," Cornelia gravely spoke. "To think that the assassins are possibly Britannians just like us."

"5th Princess Carine ne Britannia and her older brother Prince Cassius ne Britannia have also been assassinated," Another voice over the radio shouted.

As much as Cornelia, and her younger siblings hated Carine and her older brother Cassius, they did hope the assassins made their deaths quick and painless, so that they didn't suffer.

"Prince Castor rui Britannia and and his twin brother Prince Pollux rui Britannia have been murdered by Britannian assassins. Damn it! The assassins just escaped," Some other voice on the radio shouted.

"Poor, unfortunate Castor. Poor, unfortunate Pollux," Nunnally pitifully spoke, as she felt sorry for the twins.

"They were right. The assassins are Britannian," Marianne spoke with dread in her voice.

"This is General Asprius. 3rd Prince Cloivs la Britannia, and his younger sister Princess Laila la Britannia, along with their mother 6th Empress Gabrielle la Britannia have just been assassinated by some traitourous Britannians," Bartley furiously shouted over the radio.

"No! Not big brother Clovis," Nunnally screamed with sadness in her voice, as Lelouch held her hand to comfort her.

She and her surviving siblings also were saddened by the deaths of everyone that was killed by the assassins so far.

"This is Kanon Maldini. 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is still holding out." Kanon confidently spoke over the radio. "The assassins are having a difficult time trying to get to Prince Schneizel."

When everybody in the car heard that Schneizel was doing fine, they felt relieved, and their spirits were raised. Unfortunately, things were about to get worse.

"Prince Schneizel has just been shot by one of his own men," Kanon shouted over the radio.

When Lelouch and the others heard that information over the radio, they felt dreadfull, and their spirits were now dampened.

"This can't be happening! Big brother Schneizel," Lelouch fearfully spoke.

"One of the assassins must have been planted in Schneizel's forces as a sleeper agent," Cornelia worriedly spoke.

 ***50 minutes later***

When they arrived at the plane, they got out of the armored car, and they began to board the plane. They were all saddened that Schneizel had perished at the hands of the assassins, and now they were possibly the only surviving members of the Britannian imperial family. Once they all finished boarding the plane, they buckled up, and the plane door closed. The plane immediately took off, before the assassins arrived too late to stop them from leaving the airport. One of the female assassins walked towards one of the employees who worked at the private airport, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me where that plane is heading to," The assassin spoke in a threatening tone, as she pulled a knife on the male employee.

"Do your worst assassin. I will not talk," The male employee firmly spoke.

"Actually. That's the way I prefer it," The female assassin sadistically spoke, as she stabbed the male employee in his leg.

 ***12 hours later, Tokyo, Japan***

When the plane landed in Japan, the Britannian royals and their friends got off the plane, and they took in the sights of the island nation.

"So this is Japan. The Sakura trees look beautiful," Marianne spoke with awe in her voice.

"I agree Lady Marianne," Cornelia said in an impressed tone.

 **Next Chapter: Hello Japan**

 **Author's Notes: So far the women confirmed for Lelouch's harem are Cornelia, Euphemia, Marrybell, Milly, Nunnally, and Oldrin. The other women will join Lulu's harem at some point.**


End file.
